


Solackson - Reassurances

by MelChan1003



Series: Tári's One-Shot Hell [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Depression is a bitch, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Percill, Willercy, and reassuring Percy, depressive stuff, reassurance and love, solackson, some doubting Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelChan1003/pseuds/MelChan1003
Summary: Percy and Will have been dating for two months already, yet Will still can't understand how Percy could possibly like him. He was just Will, after all?
A One-Shot about the bad days that always happen at some point, when open conversation and kind reassurance are the key to happiness and success.





	

**A/N:** Hey there~

Have an older one-shot of Will+Percy ;P

Haven't been able to write much the past weeks, so I thought I'd at least post this as a small apology.  
It's not much, but hey, everyone needs a little reassurance sometimes..

Best wishes,  
-Tári

* * *

**Reassurances**

"Yo, Will, your boyfriend is loitering outside the infirmary again, asking us a hundred times a minute when you'll get out." One of his brothers yelled into the room just as Will was finishing up his stitches on the arm of a still unconscious Hermes kid (thanks, Clarisse).

"Percy?" He asked, perplexed.

Shouldn't Percy still be busy teaching swordplay to the newcomers?

Confused, he checked his time, only to realize he was already half an hour late for their date.

_Oh shit._

"Duh. Unless you're harboring some other boyfriends somewhere. Come on, finish up and get out of here, or we won't have a single peaceful moment for the rest of the evening."

As if there was ever a peaceful moment in the infirmary, no matter whether Percy was there or not.

Will sighed, checking the stitches once more before collecting his things and letting Kayla take over, who was giving him an almost envious look.

"Must be nice to be loved like that. Say hi to him for me, yeah? Wish somebody ever came to pick me up and get me out of here." She grumbled with a huff, and he chuckled lightly, though it died quickly as he hurried out of the room.

That thing with Percy and him…well, Will wasn't going to lie, it had come as a surprise.

To everyone.

Most of all himself.

He wasn't even sure how it had all happened in the first place.

One moment, Percy barely even knew his name, lest talked to him whatsoever, and the next, they found themselves sitting together with Jason and Nico at the Camp Fire, singing songs together, sharing S'mores, chatting and laughing the night away.

Yeah…that had happened a lot.

Then Percy had helped him in the infirmary, and Will had helped him with explaining the weak spots on monsters to the newcomers, since Percy tended to confuse terms a lot.

Will had tagged along when Percy had decided it would be a _great_ idea to go camping in the woods in the middle of October, and Percy had valiantly protected him from the drakon that had of course promptly attacked them – which, in turn, had made Will tend to Percy's wounds and got the two of them giggling for several hours as if high (due to an _accident_ with the pain killers – which _so_ hadn't been Will's fault!).

Percy had been the one to find and comfort a crying Will behind his cabin after he had been unable to save a Hermes kid's life, the wounds from his quest too severe to heal in such little time.

Will had been the one to find and comfort Percy after he had had another nightmare about Tartarus and had tried to hide from the world until he could pretend he was okay again.

They had been through good times together, they had been through bad times together, and Will had found himself falling in love with Percy Jackson more and more.

And then…Percy had asked him out.

Just like that.

Alright, that made it sound like it had been no big deal, as if Percy had just asked him in passing, which of course hadn't been the case whatsoever.

Percy had been fidgety, and he had stammered a lot as he had tugged Will towards the lake, trying to get them there to watch the sunset, because 'Piper insisted it's romantic'.

It had been a beautiful view, and Percy's words had been even more beautiful, making everything inside Will all warm and fuzzy just by thinking of them now.

But it somehow…it still felt surreal.

As if it was nothing but a dream Will yet had to wake up from.

Why would Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus, the guy who had turned down immortality, the guy who could have _anybody he wanted_ …why would he want somebody like Will?

Somebody so plain, so ordinary, so _boring_ compared to the other kids?

Will was just one of many, he couldn't understand how Percy could possibly see more in him.

And it couldn't be his looks, either.

Even if Percy had a thing for blondes, there was always Jason Grace, tall and handsome and so much more in Percy's league than Will could ever dream to be.

Will completely couldn't understand why Percy hadn't asked Jason out.

With their bromance and all, Will had almost counted on that after Percy had come out as bi/pansexual.

He had thought the sole reason for Percy's coming out had been in order for him to ask Jason out.

But he hadn't asked Jason out.  
He hadn't asked Nico out.  
He hadn't asked anybody else out.

He had asked _Will_ out.

Will didn't understand.

He simply didn't.

And even though they had been dating for two months now, he still couldn't believe this was real.

But they were dating.

And Percy was a great boyfriend.

A bit forgetful sometimes, and never capable of sitting quiet or _being_ quiet for more than a few minutes, but…Will didn't mind that.

Man, who was he kidding, he loved the guy, okay?

But he just couldn't understand why Percy would like him back.

And it…it made him doubt, it made him worry, it made him dread.

Daily.

Every morning, he found himself looking in the mirror, trying to figure out what Percy could possibly see in him.  
Every time Percy picked him up from the infirmary, he couldn't help but wonder why Percy would go through that hassle in the first place, and whether he wasn't tired of it already.  
Every evening, when Percy saw him off at his cabin and Will's siblings were being idiots again, teasing them or making obscene kissing noises behind them, he wondered why Percy wasn't just turning around and leaving, instead always smiling, gazing at him with affection and adoration in his eyes, and sometimes even leaning down for a quick peck before bidding goodbye for the night.

He just didn't understand.

Will walked towards the door, waving goodbye to the others as they called over that he was making his boyfriend wait.

Yeah, he knew.

He somehow always made Percy wait.

He wondered when Percy would have enough of that, too.

Will felt his stomach churning and pushed the door open, trying to ban all the negative thoughts for now, as his eyes searched for his boyfriend.

There. Right next to…Jason.

His heart sank, watching Percy laugh and pat Jason on the back, who was wiggling his eyebrows at him with a cocky grin.

They'd make such a nice couple, too.

Both of them were children of the Big Three, both of them had been through a lot more together than Will and Percy, both of them probably knew each other inside out, while Will had only found out last week when Percy's birthday was.

Percy caught sight of him, and he stopped laughing, a big, joyous smile spreading on his lips instead as he instantly moved towards him, and Will hurried to get to him faster.

"Hey there, I was waiting for you." Percy greeted him, wrapping his arms around him and placing a gentle peck to his forehead, while Will felt his face heating and glanced towards Jason, though the blonde merely winked at him and bid his goodbye.

"I'm sorry, I forgot the time. There was this Hermes kid and…" He started explaining awkwardly, but Percy shook his head with a soft smile, already entwining their hands and leading him off towards their favorite spot at the lake.

"You don't have to explain yourself, I know how busy it can get in there. The gods know I've been a patient myself more times than I can count, so I definitely know I wouldn't want you to rush anything."

Will's lips twitched.

That was indeed true.

"Still, I should have paid better attention to the time." He said quietly, and Percy glanced sideways at him with an odd look.

Then he smiled.

"Hey, it's really no big deal. I don't mind waiting for you. Also, it gave me some time to catch up with Jason again. Did you know he'll be staying until Christmas?"

Oh.  
Jason.  
Right.

Will felt his doubts coming back, though he tried not to let anything show.

"Oh really? That sounds…nice. Did you two make any plans?" He asked, trying to sound curious, and Percy glanced at him again with a frown.

"Plans? Nah, what for? I thought you and I will be spending Christmas together? Didn't we already decide we'd have a movie night at my cabin the night before Christmas, and then spend the entire day sleeping until it's gift time?" Percy asked, sounding confused, and Will relaxed slightly.

Though his worries didn't let up.

"Well, yeah, but…never mind." He muttered, pretty sure 'I thought you might rather spend time with Jason' would come across wrong.

He wasn't jealous or anything.  
He was just…scared.

Though it was stupid, and he knew it.

Percy had never given him reason to believe he'd cheat on him, or that he was only with him for show, or because he knew Will fancied him.

In fact, he had been too genuinely surprised and elated when Will had agreed on dating him and admitted he might or might not have fallen in love with him, after all.

He looked at the ground, and noticed Percy watching him oddly again, as if he was trying to figure out what was wrong.

But then, he seemed to shrug it off, because he merely tugged Will along with him towards their favorite spot, hidden between some bushes so they could watch the sunset in all its glory, while not having to worry about being in plain view to the rest of the Camp.

They settled down, and Will was about to get comfortable next to Percy the way they usually did, but then, Percy was suddenly tugging him between his legs instead, wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on top of Will's head.

"What's wrong, sunshine? You seem down." He said quietly, sounding concerned, and Will guessed he hadn't shrugged the matter off, after all.

"I'm fine, Percy. Just tired from work." Will replied evasively, leaning back against his boyfriend and closing his eyes.

Percy hummed quietly, his hold on him momentarily tightening.

"You sure?"

Will pursed his lips.

"Yep."

He hated lying to Percy.

Percy was quiet for a moment, then he pressed a kiss to the back of Will's head.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Will turned his head slightly to smile at his boyfriend.

"I know."

He knew, but this wasn't really anything he could talk about, was it now?

It was just him overthinking things.

It happened sometimes.  
…It happened a lot.

Percy studied his face again.

Then he sighed.

"Will, I can see something is bothering you. Did something happen? Or did I do something wrong? Did somebody say something?"

Will shook his head, but noticed he was pursing his lips again, so he quickly turned his back to Percy again, trying to snuggle back into him and maybe get him to drop the topic.

"It's nothing, really."

Percy wrapped his arms back around him tightly, his face moving to the side of Will's neck.

Will could feel his breath against his skin, and any other day, he'd have closed his eyes and relished in the proximity of their embrace.

(And, knowing himself, he'd have tried to sneak in a few (hundred) kisses, too.)

Now though…

"Doesn't seem like nothing. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Percy asked quietly, and Will sighed, looking down at the ground instead of out at the water.

"It's nothing, Percy. I'm just…I just had a stupid dream, that's all."

Percy studied him for another moment, but Will kept his face averted.

"Okay, if you say so. But know that you can always talk to me, okay?"

Will huffed, though he knew Percy meant well.

"I know, dummy. I talk to you every day, if you haven't noticed."

Percy chuckled, rubbing his cheek against Will's shoulder.

"Not like that, you dork. I mean about important things. You never talk about those." He stated with a pout, and Will blew up his cheeks and made a face at his boyfriend, which instantly made him laugh.

"I _do_ talk about important things!" Will insisted, turning sideways as Percy let himself fall backwards onto their worn-out thermo-blanket, so he could snuggle against him better.

Percy snorted.

"It took me  _a whole_ _month_ to figure out you prefer being the big spoon in the evening!" He exclaimed, and Will made a face.

Oh. That.

Wait…

"That's hardly _important_ , Percy! Plus, what do you mean, 'in the evening'?! I _always_ want to be the big spoon!"

Percy laughed, poking his nose.

"Not in the mornings, you don't. Then you greatly prefer being held and have me keep you in bed for as long as possible. It gives you an excuse to stay, after all." He smart-assed, and Will halted, surprise flooding through him.

Percy had noticed that?

His boyfriend shot him a knowing look and huffed.

"What? Don't look so surprised. Since you rarely tell me anything, I'm bound to pay more attention, aren't I? I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable, after all."

Will studied his face for a long moment, then he sighed and let his face drop against Percy's chest.

"You're an idiot." He mumbled with a small pout, though he certainly didn't mean it.

Percy put his arms around him again with a small laugh, stroking over his back.

Will wished it wasn't mid-winter and so cold they had to wear such thick jackets, so he could feel Percy's hands on his bare skin.

But for that, they'd have to be back in Percy's cabin.

Or Will's.

It didn't really matter which one - they had never gone past cuddling so far, after all, so his siblings didn't care.

"Maybe, but I'm _your_ idiot, so it's okay." Percy said quietly, and Will closed his eyes.

His…

"Do you…do you sometimes think…" Will started hesitantly, but then broke off, uncertain how to voice out the mess that were his thoughts.

Percy halted in his stroking for a moment, but then continued.

"Occasionally, yes."

Will snorted and nudged his arm.

"Shush. That's not what I meant."

Percy chuckled quietly, shuffling slightly under Will to get more comfortable.

Will didn't even want to think about how cold and hard the ground had to be, even with the thermo-blanket.

...Who was he kidding, he was so thinking about just that, worrying all over again.

"What did you mean, then?" Percy asked softly, redirecting his thoughts to the matter at hand, and Will sighed again, burying his face in Percy's jacket.

"Do you…sometimes feel like this is just a dream?" He asked barely audibly, and Percy's stroking stopped.

For a moment, there was silence.

"What do you mean?" Percy then asked carefully, and Will shrugged.

"You know…like, things are so great, it just feels…surreal. Like a dream. Where everything is beautiful and wonderful and perfect."

Percy started his stroking again.

"I do. All the time. But…isn't that usually a good thing?" He asked, sounding a bit confused.

Will sighed against his chest.

Then he buried his face further in it.

"It is, but…"

"But what?"

Will hesitated.

"Well…you have to wake up at some point, right?"

For a long moment, there was silence, and Percy's stroking stopped again.

Then, his boyfriend suddenly moved as if to sit up.

"Will?"

Will pulled back, sitting up as well now and trying to move away as he tried to keep his face averted from Percy, but Percy didn't let him go far, holding him back by his wrist.

"Will, are you _breaking up_ with me?" Percy asked, and Will realized with a jolt he sounded _scared_.

His head snapped up, and he stared at Percy in confusion.

"What? No!"

What the hell?!  
Where had _that_ come from?

Percy studied his face for another moment, then he relaxed slightly and let out a long breath.

"Damn, you really had me the-…" He started, then suddenly stopped, his shoulders tensing again as he frowned. "Wait, what did you mean, then?"

Will looked down, trying and failing to find the right words.

Silence settled over them like a cloud, and Will could feel himself shivering from the cold wind around them.

Then, Percy's arms wrapped around him, tugging him back between Percy's legs as he practically draped himself around Will like a blanket, keeping him safe.

"Will, I'm not going to leave you. I love you, you forgot?"

His voice was gentle, soft, and Will found himself holding onto Percy almost desperately, as if his life depended on it.

His eyes were stinging, though he knew this was stupid.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid_.

"Why?" He whispered quietly, just as Percy placed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Why what?" Percy asked softly, letting go of him slightly so he could look down at him properly, though Will kept his face averted.

"Why do you…why _me_?" Will elaborated hesitantly, and wasn't surprised when Percy stopped moving again.

"Is that what's been bothering you?" His boyfriend then asked, sounding…kind of disbelieving, as well as oddly relieved, which had Will looking up hesitantly.

"Well…I'm just…you know? I'm just me. I'm not like…like Jason or…or Annabeth. Or Nico. I'm not really…" Will tried, but kept stopping, cursing himself inwardly for bringing this up in the first place.

This sounded as if he was fishing for compliments, or pitying himself – or even a bit of both.

Percy made a surprised sound.

"Will?"

Will started fidgeting awkwardly, unable to meet Percy's gaze again.

"It just…it feels too good to be true. All of this. I mean, you're _Percy Jackson_. You…you could have _anybody_ , so why would you settle for _me_? I'm not strong or anything, I can't even hold a sword right. All I can do is heal and maybe shoot an arrow straight if my dad is having a good day. I…I know I'm not useless, and I'm not trying to fish for compliments, and I most definitely don't want any pity or such! I just…I don't understand…" He whispered, and it felt as if everything was just pouring out of him now.

"I mean, why would you want me, when there's guys like _Jason_ around? He's strong, he can fight, you two went through _so much_ together, and I'm sure you two know how alike you are in so many aspects. And then there's Nico, and Annabeth, and all the other cool kids, all the people who actually are _somebodies_. What am _I_ compared to that?" He asked, and felt the first tear trickling down his cheek.

Before he could manage to brush it away, though, Percy's hand was already there, doing it for him.

"How long have you been bottling this up, Sunshine?" Percy asked, his voice soft and gentle and without judgment.

Will shrugged weakly, his bottom lip quivering.

"A while?"

Percy made a small sound, though he might have also muttered something to himself, and he shook his head as he wrapped his arms back around him tightly, flopping back down onto the thermo-blanket beneath them.

"Well, for one, you're an idiot." Percy mused loudly, and Will huffed weakly, though he also sniffled a moment later.

Percy's hand found his head, gently stroking through the messy curls.

"Will, I know you aren't Jason or Nico or anybody else. I wouldn't want you to be. You're you, and I love you just the way you are."

Will let himself move into Percy's touch ever so faintly.

"Why?" He asked, and Percy let out a small huff.

For a moment, Will half expected him to laugh, half expected him to tell him to forget it, that he should pull himself together and stop acting like an idiot.

Instead, Percy continued stroking him, keeping him close.

"Hmm, where to start…?" Percy mused, and Will waited, but then wondered whether Percy was just going to leave it at that.

Or maybe he realized there was nothing he could say.

He hated these thoughts.  
Hated, hated, _hated_ them.

"You're right in saying Jason is stronger than you. And we've been through a lot together, too, especially because of the war. But, while I admit we're close, and you could probably consider him somewhat good-looking I suppose, he…he's still not you. I could never see him the way I see you, Will." Percy said quietly after a while, and Will went completely still, listening.

"He doesn't have your goofy smile, after all. Nor those adorable dimples you have that I adore so much."

Percy stroked over his cheek with one finger, moving it to the corner of his lips, then back up his cheek, as Will hid his face further in the jacket.

"His eyes don't gleam like all the joy in the world is held inside them. And his jokes are horrible, might I mention."

Will's lips twitched faintly, but then he merely clutched Percy tighter.

"His eyes also don't crinkle with mirth when I make a fool of myself again." Percy added drily, and Will allowed himself to smile for a split second.

"He also doesn't have these wonderful freckles I could count all day and night. I tried once, you know? Just the ones on your face. You were sleeping, and I thought I'd get away with it, but you must have noticed, anyways, because you told me to stop staring, then moved to wrapped yourself around me like a blanket. I must say, I've never slept better."

Will felt his ears heating, but didn't look up.

He had done that?  
For real?

"He might be able to fight with a sword, but he could never patch me up the way you do, and I wouldn't want him to." Percy continued quietly, now moving his hand back to Will's back to stroke over it.

"He also doesn't share my tastes in music and movies. That's just you."

That was because Percy was a dork, and Will just so happened to be one, too.

"You're special too, you know? Everything about you is. You're not one of many, Will. You might be 'one of the sons of Apollo', but one could never compare you and your siblings. Plus, I don't give a damn who your godly parent is, Will. I love you, not your dad."

Will knew that.  
In a way.

But still…

"You're adorable. I know you hate it when I call you that, but it's true. You get excited about small things, and nothing ever seems to faze you, no matter how weird or bad. Remember when we sneaked out in the middle of the night, harpies be damned, just because I was starving and had it stuck in my head I wanted a double cheeseburger with fries and a milkshake? And remember when we then ended up hiding from a very disheveled looking Nico di Angelo, who happened to be venturing to that McDonalds that night, too? Nobody else would have ever gone all spy-mode like you had, and even if, they'd have never been as adorable as you, with your serious frown and quiet muttering and all."

This time, Will _did_ blush.

Why was Percy bringing _that_ up?!

"Or when we went camping in the woods? Or tried to, at least, and you _told_ me it was a bad idea, but still came with, anyways? Jason, Nico, Annabeth, or whoever else you mentioned…they all told me to stop being an idiot and get lost. But you don't do that. You tell me I'm an idiot, but then you hug me or touch me and look at me as if you're saying 'I love you' instead. You don't brush me off or make me feel stupid, even when I'm _being_ stupid, Will."

Will remained quiet, mulling over his words, even as Percy continued.

"You correct me when I'm wrong, but you don't act all annoyed and exasperated, no matter how many times I mess up. You don't push me away and act like it's a pain to be around me when we're around others and I'm being too loud again. Up to this date, you've never made me feel like I embarrass you, Will. Everybody else you mentioned…they did that. They _do_ that. And I know I'm not easy to be around with. I know I get too loud. I know I say stupid things at the worst moments, and I can never seem to be quiet unless you're keeping me busy with kisses. But you're the only one who knows all that, and who still looks at me with that gleam in your eyes, as if you don't care, as if you don't mind, as if you love me, anyways. For who I am. And I love you for that, too. It…it probably sounds stupid, and really lame, but I love you for accepting me like this, for not trying to constantly change me. And I accept you just the way you are, too." Percy explained quietly, and Will couldn't do anything but listen intently, soaking up each and every word.

"I wouldn't want to change a single thing about you. I love you, Will. I love your smiles, and your frowns, and your grumpy face in the morning when I'm staying over in your cabin and your siblings are having one hell of a time teasing us again. I love you when you laugh with me, and I love you when you scowl at me and try to shove me away with no force in your push whatsoever. I love you when you're holding me as if you want to protect me from the nightmares I know I still get, and I love you when I'm holding you and wonder how I ever ended up with somebody so wonderful as you."

Alright, now Percy was _definitely_ raving.

Will had never heard him talk like that before.  
He hadn't thought Percy _could_ talk like that.

And…Percy was talking like that…about _him_.  
Him, Will Solace.

"You're hardworking and ambitious, much more than I ever could be, yet you're also a dreamer, and you see the wonder and magic in everything. You are realistic and down to earth, yet you're up for almost anything and are a great partner in crime for anything and everything – the crazier, the better. You deal with pain and death and sorrow on a daily basis, yet you still believe in the good in people and keep going, keep healing, keep trying to save as many as you can, if not everyone. You, who'd have so many reasons to be gloomy, to be upset, to withdraw into yourself and don't let anybody in, because you know how cruel life can be, you're the one who smiles brighter than the sun, you're the one whose laugh warms other people's hearts, you're the one who people adore for who you are, not for what you had to do in the past." Percy continued, and Will started shuffling, feeling flustered and warm.

When he looked up, he found Percy gazing at him with that adoration in his gaze again, that warm affection in his eyes that never failed to make Will's heart flutter and turn his insides to mush.

"You're saying I could have 'anybody', but I don't want anybody. I want _you_ , sunshine. You know me, you know what I've been through and what I've done, and you don't objectify me to nothing but a hero I never wanted to be. You don't worship me for the good things I've done, and you don't brush aside and invalidate or downplay the bad things I've done. Being around you isn't tedious and exhausting as it is with others. I can be myself around you. And I like being around you. A lot. No matter if it's difficult, no matter how many times or for how long I'll have to stand in front of the infirmary and wait for you, no matter what life or the Fates may throw at us, I'll do anything it takes so I can see you again and spend time with you."

Will shuffled to get closer to Percy's face, and Percy used the chance to place a gentle kiss on his nose.

"Do you believe me? Or should I continue?" His boyfriend asked, and Will was very tempted to act oblivious and listen to whatever else he'd come up with.

But then he shook his head, kissing Percy's jaw with a small smile.

"I believe you."

Percy smiled back, his eyes hushing between Will's, studying him again and probably trying to be inconspicuous about it.

"Good. So you know I love you?"

"I do." Will replied, and Percy's smile widened.

"Good. Because I do."

Will felt himself grinning and bit his lip half-heartedly to stop it.

"I didn't know I had such a sappy boyfriend, though."

Percy chuckled, stroking over his cheeks with his thumbs as he started cupping his face.

"I have my moments. What boyfriend would I be if I couldn't reassure you in times of doubt?"

Will's smile faltered slightly, and he glanced down, feeling the guilt spread through him.

"It's…it's not that I doubted you, Percy. It's just…sometimes, I get these… _thoughts_. I know I don't show it often, but my self-confidence is…not all that great sometimes." He mumbled awkwardly, feeling his face warm with shame and embarrassment.

But Percy shook his head, tugging him forwards slightly to press his lips onto Will's in a soft, chaste kiss.

"It's okay, Will. I don't judge you for it. Rather than that, I'm thinking I should be more open with my affections sometimes." Percy mused thoughtfully, and Will let out a small, doubtful laugh and a fake gasp.

"What? You want to be even _more_ affectionate than you already are? You're already picking me up almost every day from the infirmary, walk me to meals and back, kiss me even when my siblings are pestering us again…how do you want to top that, pray tell?" He asked, half serious, half honest, and he realized all over again how stupid he was for getting worried in the first place.

But Percy wasn't perturbed, instead wiggling his eyebrows at him with a gleeful gleam appearing in his eyes.

Then, he shrugged innocently.

"Oh, you know, for the infirmary thing, I was thinking of bringing your guitar next time and trying my luck at some nice music. Maybe it will ease your workflow and you can get out quicker, then?"

Will gaped at him, this time speechless for real.  
Then he snorted out a laugh.

'Easing his workflow', yeah right.

They'd storm into the room, grab Will and throw him out the moment Percy started mutilating the guitar in front of the infirmary.

The glee in Percy's gaze told him he knew it, too.

Will leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Thank you, that sounds lovely. Want me to teach you how to play?" He asked, and Percy grinned at him with a little wink.

"'Learning by doing', as they say, sweetheart. I'll manage somehow, I'm certain."

Will giggled, kissing him again.

"I'm sure you will."

Percy wiggled his eyebrows at him, then gave him another peck.

"And, for the sibling thing, how about we have a little sleep-over tonight?" Percy asked with a dirty grin, and Will raised an eyebrow.

"At your cabin?"

Percy's grin widened, his eyes burning with mirth and glee.

"Nope, _yours_."

Will's eyebrows raised higher.

" _My_ cabin? The one with loud, nosy and obnoxious kids all over the place who won't let us have a single moment of peace and hoot and wolf-whistle into our ears in the earliest morning hours insisting we're having sex even though we're _probably_ fast asleep until that very moment?"

Percy nodded wildly, now grinning from one ear to the next.

That he could grin while remembering all those encounters was beyond Will, but he was glad for it, anyways.

"The one and only. But I was thinking of actually giving them a reason to hoot and wolf-whistle this time." He explained, and Will felt his face heating.

_This guy._

(He loved him.)

They both chuckled, then Will leaned forward for another kiss, enjoying the proximity, the warmth, the comfort, the intimacy.

"I love you." Percy said gently, and their lips met again.

"I love you, too, Percy."

And again.

"I love you more."

And again.

"Never."

And again.

"Want to bet?"

Will considered it for a moment, then kissed him again.

"Didn't we agree not to bet on anything anymore after that one time you tried to bribe-…"

Percy cut him off with a kiss.

"Don't even go there, we both know you were trying to cheat, too."

Will grinned at the memory.

"Well, the prize was simply too alluring, so not my fault."

Percy chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"Wait, wasn't it something stupid like 'the winner gets to decide what we'd do that night'?"

Will wiggled his eyebrows at him with a dirty grin.

"Yep. So, you see why I just _had_ to try win that one, right?"

Percy rolled his eyes with an amused chuckle, then he glanced past Will and his smile widened.

"Hey, look, it's almost time."

Will looked around, knowing instantly what he was talking about.

They adjusted their position so Will was still resting against Percy's chest, but laying sideways again so they could both watch as the sun seemed to _touch_ the water, painting everything in varying shades of yellow, orange, pink and blue.

It was beautiful to watch, especially with the bits of snow on the trees around the lake reflecting part of the colors, too.

This was the main reason they kept coming here, to bear witness to this very moment, reminding them of the day Percy had asked him out.

Back then, it had been by chance that they had been right there, and had confessed at the perfect moment to be in each other's arms and the happiest people alive in the moment it had happened, kind of like one of those things that had just been meant to be.

They had come back almost every day since, and had seen this countless times now, yet Will was as amazed as always, and he knew Percy loved this moment just as much as he did.

Percy gazed into the distance with a fond smile, then he met Will's gaze and gave him another small kiss.

"I love you."

Will chuckled, nudging him slightly and feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.

"So you've said."

Percy's eyes gleamed, and Will knew he knew everything was good again.

The doubts would come back, undoubtedly so, but Will was sure he could lessen them over time, and could work on himself to become somebody he could be proud of, somebody he could look at in the morning when he looked in the mirror and see there was something there Percy could love.

Somebody he himself could love.

Percy pressed his lips to the side of Will's neck, and Will giggled, confident his boyfriend would help him with that mission only all too willingly.

_The End_


End file.
